


Undertale AUs!

by Babybunnystudios22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lists, Other, Undertale Alternate Universes, Undertale aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: You want to know all the undertale au’s or at least the many many AUs that I know and have written down? Want to write about a new au then the regular ones? Then look no further than here!And yes, I may have missed many. Sorry about that.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. A

Au's beginning with A= 41  
Altertale   
Alterfell  
Alterswap  
Ancienttale  
Astertale  
Auratale  
Angsttale  
Arttale  
Abandontale  
Aftertale  
Afterswap  
Afterfell  
Arachontale  
Ashtale  
Aurumtale  
Akintale  
Abysstale  
A child and a god au   
Alimaytale  
Anti-physicstale   
Asylumtale  
Accidentverse  
Axetale  
Agetale  
Angeltale  
Arabiantale  
Arcadetale  
Asfaltale  
Abovetale  
Acidtale  
Alonetale  
Appletale  
Alphystale  
Apocalypsetale  
Attorneytale  
Asylumfell  
Asylumswap   
Asundertale  
Another time au   
Applefell  
Appleswap


	2. B

Oh before i forget if an au has (no.) it means there are aus with the same name or multiple versions with very minor differences.   
Aus beginning with B = 28  
Belieftale  
Blighttale   
Bikertale  
Bluerosetale  
Bluetale  
Brotale  
Blendtale  
Bursttale  
Baby blasters au  
Blind! Frisk au  
Beyond the stars au  
Bloodtale  
Brokentale  
Brothertale  
Birdtale  
Birdfell  
Birdswap  
Baby bird  
Beggartale  
Blesstale  
Blazertale  
Babybones   
Bloomtale  
Blizzardtale  
Buttontale   
Beserktale   
Bricktale.


	3. C

Au's beginning with c = 46  
Cardtale  
Cheftale  
Chesstale  
Coldtale  
Cyborgtale  
Crystalhearttale (my au!)  
Calmtale  
Chaostale  
Conqueredtale  
Copy_tale_  
Chronotale  
Clocktale  
Corruptionfile.UT  
Cursedtale  
Chara! Sans au  
Chasriel au  
Chisk au  
Core! Frisk  
Christmas party au  
Charatale  
Comatale  
Cafetale  
Candytale  
Choice au  
Cantale  
Calcium man au  
Canadtale  
Cattale   
Cartetaker au  
Chromotale   
Clockworktale   
Circuittale   
Colossaltale   
Crayon sans   
Cristotale  
Crowntale   
Crowtez   
Cubetale   
Clustergemtale  
Cutetale   
Cybertale  
Cybercore   
Croxtale   
Casinotale   
CPUtale


	4. D

Au's beginning with d = 47  
Dancetale  
Dancefell  
Danceswap  
Defaulttale   
Demitale  
Dreamtale (3)  
Dust jar  
Dusttale  
Datatale  
Deadtale  
Doomtale  
Darkertale   
Disillusionmenttale  
Distorttale  
Darker yet darker  
Deeptale  
Depressiontale  
Deviltale   
Determinedtale   
Deliverytale   
Darknesstale  
Debugtale  
Deciettale  
Default au   
Demontale  
Differtale  
Digitale  
Discomforttale  
Dividetale  
Dividefell  
Dissoctale  
Dinseytale  
Dragontale  
Dreemur heir au  
Drunk Chara au  
Dunertale   
Dreamswap (3)  
Dungeontale

For those who are confused on the 3's in the brackets that means there are aus with the same name or the au has minor differences. I do know one of the dreamtales is all about sleep and its adorable, its not about the twins. There's original dreamtale and i can't remember the other dreamtale.


	5. E

Au's beginning with E = 29  
Errortale  
Eclipsetale  
Elementaltale  
Element-tale  
Epictale  
Essencetale  
Echotale   
Electrotale   
Emptytale  
Epochtale   
Equilibriumtale  
Echofell   
Embertale   
Enchantedtale  
Encyclotale   
Enderfell   
Enderswap   
Engietale   
Epicshift   
Eratale   
Everaftertale   
Existencetale   
Emotale   
Endingtale   
Error! Fresh au  
Encyrpttale.


	6. F

Au's beginning with f = 45  
Fightstory   
Finntale   
Formtale   
Forresttale   
Fallentale   
File loaded  
Foundlingtale   
Fusiontale   
Futuretale   
Fracturedtail   
Fatal!tale  
Friendshiptale  
Flower!sans au  
Fonttale  
Flowriel au  
Forsakentale  
Flowerfell  
Fellswap   
Fatal_Error  
Fantasytale   
Fairytale   
Fallouttale   
Fallentail   
Farmtale   
Fashiontale   
Fallunder   
Faithtale   
Fatedtale   
Fearstale   
Fearful au  
Flarefell  
Flaretale   
Fruittale   
Flirtfell   
Flowertale   
Flowey possession au   
Flowey pot au  
Fluffytale   
Folowertale   
Foresakentale   
Fracturedtale   
Frisktale   
Frisk caretaker au


	7. G

Au's beginning with G = 28  
Genderswaptale   
Gloomytale   
GZtale   
Glitchtale  
Gasterfell   
Grouptale  
Generationtale   
Goopytale   
Guardtale   
Gemtale   
Galactictale   
Gargoyletale  
Gastale   
Gaster blaster sans   
Gendertale   
Ghosttale   
Glowingtale   
Greasertale  
GZombietale  
Gradient au   
Gothictale   
Gondertale   
Globzik au  
Gurotale  
Grimmstale  
Gaster! Ink au   
Gaster! Error au   
Goretale


	8. H

Au's beginning with H= 32  
Horrortale  
Happytale  
Hardtale  
Haventale  
Hometale  
Hopelesstale  
Humanitytale  
Hungertale  
Hybridtale  
Hymmetale  
Heart and soldier  
Hypertale  
Handsplate  
Hangingtale   
HELPtale  
Humantale  
Horrorswap  
Horrorfell  
Horroraxe  
Hailtale  
Hacker! Frisk au  
Half hearted dreemurs  
Halftale  
Havedtale  
Havenfell   
Helltale  
Hellfell  
Helptale   
Horrordust  
Hollowtale   
Huntertale   
Healing what has been broken.


	9. I

Au's beginning with I = 15  
Icytale  
Inversetale  
Insomnia   
Innocent! Chara au  
Innotale  
Inktale  
Infecttale  
Ibtale  
ink! Horror (basically ink from horrortale.)  
Impaired AU  
Islandtale  
Insanity Toriel au  
Insaneasteamtale   
Inverted fate   
Invertale


	10. J

Au's beginning with j= 6  
Joseontale  
Judgement hall au  
Jalizatale  
Jumbletale  
Just a head au   
Justicetale


	11. K

Au's beginning with K= 9  
Killertale  
King papyrus au  
Katanatale  
Katanaswap   
Katanafell  
Kaijutale   
Kawaiitale  
Kindertale  
Kaustale


	12. L

Au's beginning with L= 18   
Legendtale  
Linetale  
Lucktale  
Lasttale  
Loneytale  
Light_tale  
Littletale   
Lifelesstale  
Lightless-tale  
Limbotale  
LOVEtale  
Lennytale  
Lateshift   
LASTtale  
Laten sans   
Leaftale  
Lyrictale  
Lifetale


	13. M

Au's beginning with M= 37  
Magmatale  
Manatale  
Martialtale  
Mettatle   
Miloswap   
Missingtale  
Monofell   
Monotale   
Morphtale  
Mythitale   
Megatale  
Mirrortale  
Magictale  
Madsmantale   
Masktale   
Mercytale   
Monstertale   
Morbidtale   
Mafiafell  
Mahoutale   
Majoratale   
Maskfell  
Mafiatale   
Madtale  
Mariotale  
Malgatale  
Megalovaniatale   
Memetale   
Mewtale   
Missladytale   
Misctale   
Mundertale   
Moontale   
Mama CQ au.  
Music box! Geno  
Mendertale   
Magiciantale


	14. N

Au's beginning with N = 18.  
Negatale   
Nexttale   
Not-a-tale  
Nexustale   
Notale   
Nolifetale   
Nekotale   
Naturetale   
Naspstatale   
Nearlytale   
Needlessly complicated sans  
Negativeswap   
Nootnoot au   
Nightmaretale   
Nyandertale   
No mercy  
Nerd and jock (NAJ)


	15. O

Au's beginning with O= 15  
Offtale   
Oppositetale   
Orphantale   
Outertale   
Outerfell  
Outerswap   
Outerlust  
One-in-a million au  
Oncetale   
Overdosed au   
Oceantale   
Omega Chara   
Omega error.  
Overwar  
Obliviotale


	16. P

Au's beginning with p = 38  
Pastrytale   
Petale   
Positale   
Puritale   
Powertale   
Purgatale   
Petaltale   
Pasttale   
Paint thinner! Sans  
PTA undertale  
Playbacktale   
Powdertale   
Poketale   
Phoenixtale   
Playbackfell  
Plustale  
Pokeswap   
Plundertale  
Playbackswap   
Peanuttale   
Paraversetale  
Phobiatale  
Paperjam AU  
Photo Azzy AU  
Pillowtale  
Plaguetale  
Pod zemkino   
Peeptale  
Papytale   
Ponytale  
Puppytale   
Porttale   
Praytale   
Portaltale   
Pundertale   
PN! Sans  
Predatortale   
Protoverse


	17. Q

Au's beginning with Q= 11  
Qarms/qarmic sans  
Quantumtale   
Quantumfell   
Quantumswap   
Quantumhorror   
Quantumhorror  
Quantumefresh  
Quantumecho   
Quantumsweets  
QuantumGZ  
Quarentinetale


	18. R

Au's beginning with r= 31  
Reflectiontale   
Revolttale   
Rewindtale  
Royal souls au  
Rebirthtale  
Risetale  
Ruins au   
Remeberancetale   
Reset! Frisk au  
Royal babybones au  
Rewind au  
Re-mixedtale  
Riptale  
Reapertale  
Rainbowtale  
Rebeltale  
Rebeltale  
Remixtale  
Rebbiliontale  
Rebornfell  
Redswap  
Reflecttale   
Retrofell  
Reverse reapertale  
Riottale   
Roleswap   
Rosatle   
Rosettale  
Rivertale  
Robotale  
Revolttale   
Ragnartale


	19. S

Au's beginning with s = 92  
Seventhtale  
Singtale  
Soultale  
Spadetale  
Spectretale  
Stylishtale   
Sugartale  
Sainttale   
Soulesstale  
Splitpersonalitytale   
Sporttale   
Symphonytale   
Sadtale   
Sametale   
Securitale   
Sondertale   
Sorrytale (2)  
Swaptale   
Science! Sans  
Shadowtale   
Skele-frisk au  
Soulswap   
The lost sibling au  
Secondtale   
Sithtale   
Sentinaltale   
Skulltale   
Statictale   
Springtale   
Shiptale   
Shadowfallen   
Sixbones   
Strange/\tale  
Subject 52  
Sakuratale   
Sciencetale   
Savefell   
Scaretale   
Sanitytale   
Savetale   
Scholatale  
Schooltale   
Scramble-saga  
Seasontale   
Secondchance   
Slendertale   
Soartale   
Siblingtale   
Shiningtale   
Shamantale  
Sen killer  
Snaketale  
Snowytale   
Solartale  
Solotale  
Somethings missing  
Sorrowtale  
Steamtale   
Storyswap   
Storyshift   
Storyfell  
Sprintertale   
Songtale   
Soul blasters au   
Soul equip au   
Splittale  
Spacetale   
Stevenstale  
Streetfelltale  
Stringtale   
Studiotale  
Swapdust   
Sundertale  
Suffertale  
Succubus!sans  
Swoltale   
Switchtale  
Sunnytale   
Swapdertale   
Swapshinningtale   
Sweater! Papyrus   
Swifttale   
Swingtale   
Synthetictale   
Shattered!dream  
Swapfell red  
Swapfell gold  
Swapfell.


	20. T

Au's beginning with T= 37  
Technotale   
The fallen knight  
Truechaostale  
Toptale  
The thought (omega!sans)  
The true hero  
Threetale  
Timetale   
Tick Tock!sans  
Tumblr!sans  
Techno!sans  
Tales of emptiness au  
Twistedtale   
Temmietale   
Timetale   
Tribetale  
Traveltale   
Tone! Sans  
Toddler!fell  
Thrill core  
Teachmetal  
Taoyuntale  
Taletwist  
Tales from below  
The forgotten ones  
Thelasttale  
Thundertale  
Timelessness! Sans   
Tokyovania  
Tonetale  
Traptale  
Truetale  
Tsunatale   
Two humans   
Tundlertale   
Timetwist au


	21. U

Au's beginning with U= 166  
Undertale  
Underfell  
Underswap   
Underlust   
Ultratale  
Underband   
Underbend   
Underchill   
Undercute  
Underfalse   
Underghost   
Underglitch   
Underhaven   
Underheart   
Underhope   
Underhill   
Undernight   
Underscape   
Understeam  
Undertoy  
Unexpectedtale   
Unifell   
Uniswap   
Untitale   
Underbeats   
Underloops   
Undermystic  
Undersick   
Underpire   
Underslayer   
Understone   
Understrife   
Undersurface.  
Undertale: enlightenment.  
Undertail   
Underthread.  
Underfates.  
Unknowntale   
Underfightclub   
Underisles  
Undermafia   
Underonline.  
Under_pray  
Undersea  
Understat  
UT: The Faithful.  
Undertravel.  
Undervirus   
UT Gangster.  
UT Mob  
Underding   
Underhuntre   
Underline  
Underpatch  
Undershift  
Undertone  
Undertrust  
Undercontrol  
UT: Multiplay.  
Underhell  
Understable souls   
Undersane   
Underfresh   
Undertall   
Undernovela   
Underchaos   
Undercode  
Underdark   
Underelectricity   
Underhell  
Underinferno   
Underscare   
Underslept.  
Undertaint   
Underworld (2)  
Undergame   
Underverse.  
Underkeep.  
Undersatl   
Underdeath   
Underlevel   
Underlight   
Under_myshelter   
Underplead  
Undersanity   
Underslay.  
UT: chaos Edition.  
UT: save.  
Undertime   
Uncannytale   
Und_rt_lr  
Underarctic.  
Underbent.  
Under(her)tail  
Underbond.  
Underbravery  
Underbright.  
Underbubble  
Undercards  
Undercoat  
UnderCONTROL  
Undercook  
Undercove  
Undercreed  
Underdarkness  
Underdeal  
Underdeate   
Underdog  
Underdoubletale  
Underdread  
Underenchant   
Underfaerie  
Underfail   
Underfalls  
Underfilm  
Underflesh   
Underfray   
Undergoldtale   
Undergone/gonetale   
Undergrafitti   
Undergray   
Underill   
Underlse   
Underland   
Underlevel   
Underlight   
Undermaze   
Undermagic   
Undermess   
Undermir   
Undermoon   
Undernon/nonetity   
Underpants   
Underplead   
Undersail   
Undersale   
Underspoon  
Underscape   
Understarve   
Understuck  
Undersurvivals   
Understory   
Underswim  
Underswitch  
UT Fortress  
UT Purple  
Underteam  
Underterror   
Undertide   
Undertoad   
Undertrade   
Undertransfer   
Undertune   
Undertury   
Underwarriors   
Underworld   
Underwolves   
Undervirut   
Undynetale   
Unertale   
UT Circus  
Underspell   
Underlink   
UT: The Determined.  
Untoldtale   
Undretale   
Underbeats


	22. W

Au's beginning with w = 14  
What are friends for AUs  
Wandertale   
Wishtale   
Worthtale   
Wartale   
Witchtale   
Wowtale   
Wronatale   
Weapontale   
Wastetale.  
Watchfultale   
Worldtale   
Woventale   
Wayword!au


	23. X

Au's beginning with x= 2  
X-tale  
Xenotale


	24. Y

Au's beginning with Y= 5  
Youngtale   
You-gi-tale  
Yanderetale   
Yarautale   
Yureitale


	25. Z

Au's beginning with z: 3  
Zephyrtale   
Zephyrtop   
Zombietale


	26. V

Au's beginning with V= 8  
Voodootale  
Voidtale   
Voidswap   
Vocaltale   
Virusfell   
Versetale   
Virtualtale  
Vampiretale.


	27. Overall!

Overall there are 821 au's in the undertale multiverse overall that i have counted so far. I hope that these lists help people know how many au's there are and if you ever wanna draw someone from the au's that here is the list. Enjoy!


End file.
